


The Wind Is Catching Up

by Nightgod_Kira



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, POV First Person, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgod_Kira/pseuds/Nightgod_Kira
Summary: I didn't know what it was... this strange feeling. I was wondering if I was just imagining it, as usual. The way you think about something so much that it starts to feel real.But this felt odd, like something new and yet familiar was about to happen...
Kudos: 5





	The Wind Is Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my best friend and amazing writer, S, for helping me with editing my first draft and proofreading the text! But mainly also for inspiring me to write ♡.

I didn't know what it was... this strange feeling. I was wondering if I was just imagining it, as usual. The way you think about something so much that it starts to feel real.

I came here about one hour ago, because I prefer having some time by myself before meeting with someone. It's not that I don't enjoy their company, but one just doesn't get to relax and dream the way one does when they are alone (unless they are a special friend or significant other).  
After having gone through some stores I had settled down on a bench in the nearby park, which to be honest, I imagined to be a bit more relaxing. After about three minutes I started to walk around the park, going slowly back and forth on the little gravel paths.  
I didn't think it was unusual at first — I often am pretty nervous before meeting with people — but this uneasy feeling just didn't want to go away. I didn't feel in danger, but simply like something was off.

There wasn't really much to look at and actually the park was more of a small green area with a few trees. The only interesting things around were some ruins of an old church and the court building on the opposite site of the street surrounding the park.  
I had been here a few times already and this place always made me feel rather sad for some unknown reason. The more I was weirded out by that persistent feeling of distress.

20 minutes.

I decided to read the little information signs on the church ruins to distract myself, hoping that by the time I was through my friend would have arrived. Well… after having read each sign _twice_ , which was awfully boring to say the least, I decided that this wouldn't do. I checked my phone just to see my friend having texted me that they will be at least 5 minutes late. That meant it was at least still 17 minutes from now.

A cold breeze hit me, causing me to tug my scarf a bit tighter around my neck. It was almost November and the leaves were turned into a shade of yellow, orange or red by now; most of them already on the ground. At least it wasn't raining. That would have made this already uncomfortable situation even worse.

13 minutes.

I started to walk back past the ruins to the bench I had sat on earlier when another breeze striked me from the front. The cold wind was creeping under my coat, blowing it up behind me and messing up my hair. Trying to ignore the cold, I focused my thoughts on the bench, as suddenly a noise caught my attention. I jumped a bit from the closeness of the dropping-sound right behind me. At once, my mind was blank. As I hesitantly turned my head around my eyes caught sight of the ominous object and I slowly turn around.

A black notebook.

As if meant just for me, it was lying now in front of my feet in the gravel. Feeling my eyes were almost glued to the dubious notebook I tore my gaze away to check my surroundings. No soul around; just me and the black book.  
I tried to figure out where it could possibly have come from, but there was nothing that seemed realistic. Reluctantly, I stepped closer. ‘Is it really what I think it is?… It can't be, right?’ I checked behind me again. Only a few passengers walking past the park on the opposite side; no one else to be seen.  
My heart started beating in a strange rhythm; I couldn't quite place if it was fast or not. Still not daring to move any further, I took my hands from my pockets. ‘Should I..? Maybe it's a trick?’ I looked around once more. ‘No. I don't believe it's fake… It has to be real. _Please be real!_ ’

Now my heart was racing. I bent down, reaching for the black notebook.  
‘No going back now.’  
The instant my fingertips touched the note a familiar shiver ran through me. Cold, shocking, numbing my senses. ‘ _Deja vu…_ ’ The world around me seemed to stand still as I started to lift it from the ground. Bringing it to my chest, my eyes slowly moved upwards with my back; looking for _Him_.  
Before the notebook touched my chest I turned it around, my eyes now back on the strange object. And there it was: In white ink “ _Death Note_ ” was written on the black cover.

I stood up straight as a worrying thought of looking suspicious crossed my mind. But there was still no one around. I didn't know how much time had passed and for a moment I was scared to find my friend at the crossroad we agreed to meet at.  
‘Calm down, calm down.’ My hand wandered over the cover. Again I scanned my surroundings in search of the owner, but I couldn't seem to find him. I had almost expected to have him laughing at my face when I was picking up the note.

Startled by the buzzing of my phone I was torn from my thoughts. Checking the message panic overcame me. ‘Shit! Fast, I have to hide it!’ With my eyes on the crossroad I tried to stuff the Death Note into my bag, hoping to find my friend before they would catch sight of me. I spotted them looking at their phone, probably texting me for my whereabouts. Closing up my bag I walked towards them, taking a deep breath to shrug off the nervousness… _or excitement?_. ‘Not now. I can still check it later.’ Our eyes met and I put on a smile, already knowing my thoughts wouldn't be with them today.

_To be continued….?_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I did not mean to share this anywhere. This is the first time I wrote something like a fanfiction and also the first time I wrote something this long by free will. So I hope you can forgive me if it's not perfect ^^". I don't know if there will be more chapters/parts to this (although I really hope there will be).  
> I'm open for constructive criticism and value hearing about how you liked it, because that's the only way to get better! ^^


End file.
